


Two Bowls

by aangbenders



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: I’m sorry, Married Korra/Asami Sato, i’ll write fluff after this i promise, short and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aangbenders/pseuds/aangbenders
Summary: Every evening, she sets out two bowls on the kitchen table.And then she remembers.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Two Bowls

Asami Sato starts out her evening like always, by making dinner.

Its a simple recipe she starts out with, Seaweed Noodles.

she’s too old to be making complicated family meals with several courses like she had growing up, or the food she had for family. nowadays the food she eats is plain and simple.

She steps away from the stove to set two tablemats and bowls each on the kitchen table, then goes back to the stove.

Quietly, she hums to herself. no familiar drumming on the table while she does so, interrupting her humming via laughter.  
  
She doesn’t quite understand why she expects it to be there, why she expects an interruption in the middle of her humming.

She places the pot on another mat in the center of the table, scooping out one serving into her own bowl, and then into the other.

But for a minute, after pouring both servings, she stares at the empty seat.

Nobody’s there to crack a stupid joke, or challenge her to something stupid because of how competitive she is. nobody to make her laugh, nobody to make her smile. 

She wonders why there’s an empty seat. Why nobody is there to keep her company.

And then, she remembers.

She begins to laugh, and she keeps laughing until tears slip down her face and she buries her face into her hands.

“Oh, _Korra_ ” she whispers, through messy tears “ _i’m a mess_ ”


End file.
